lando222fandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Wyyrlok IV
Hide[Source]:"My line continues with a daughter in training on Korriban. She will be a fine Wyyrlok in her time." :―Darth Wyyrlok (III)[src] Saarai was a female Chagrian Sith apprentice in the One Sith. As the daughter of Darth Wyyrlok III, she was destined to take on the title of Darth Wyyrlok IV. Her name meant "truth" in the ancient Sith language. Biographyhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Saarai_%28Chagrian%29&action=edit&section=1Edit :"Saarai is my daughter and will, some day, be the next Darth Wyyrlok." :―Darth Wyyrlok III[src] Saarai was destined to become the Dark Lord Darth Krayt's next Voice and protector. She was the daughter of the third Wyyrlok, granddaughter of the second Darth Wyyrlok, and great-granddaughter of the first Darth Wyyrlok. In 137 ABY, she was undergoing training in the Sith academy on Korriban. After Wyyrlok secretly rendered Darth Krayt inactive, Saarai was placed in charge of guarding Krayt's tomb within XoXaan's Temple while her father prepared it. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/a/a2/Wyyrlok_dynasty.jpgSaarai with her father, Darth Wyyrlok III.Added by MaxattacWhen a recently revived Darth Stryfe demanded entrance to the tomb, she refused to allow him to enter. Stryfe attacked her, and after a protracted unarmed fight, Saarai overpowered the experienced Sith Lord. Using her considerable Force talents, she literally had his body bending to her will. However, her father came out and ordered her to cease before she could kill Stryfe. Then, he had Saarai return to her duty and let Stryfe enter the Stasis Room so they could discuss Krayt's "serious condition." Some time later, Saarai transferred to Coruscant. She was present at her father's side when the resurrected Darth Krayt made his presence and will felt by all Sith through the dark side of the force. However, once word was received that Darth Krayt was on his way to Coruscant, Darth Wyyrlok convinced his hesitant daughter to flee the planet since her powers were not fully realized. Saarai was not present when Lord Krayt marched into the Temple of the Sith and killed her father in a duel. Personality and traitshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Saarai_%28Chagrian%29&action=edit&section=2Edit Saarai appeared to have a close bond with her father and was reluctant to leave him when the resurrected Darth Krayt attacked the Temple of the Sith. She also refused to allow Darth Stryfe to enter Darth Krayt's tomb and despite being a Sith apprentice she was willing to fight him to stop him from entering. It was only after Darth Wyyrlok commanded her to stop using her telekinetic powers that she allowed Stryfe to enter. Powers and abilitieshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Saarai_%28Chagrian%29&action=edit&section=3Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/4/46/WyyrlokIV_Stryfe.jpgSaarai fighting Darth Stryfe with telekinesis.Added by Redemption:"I have your heart in my hand." :―Saarai to Darth Stryfe[src] Even though she was merely an "unmarked" Sith apprentice, Saarai was highly proficient in the dark side of the Force. She was highly skilled with telekinesis, being capable of overpowering a Sith Lord as powerful as Darth Stryfe, who had served as both the Fist and a Hand, able to employ the Force to exert pressure on Lord Stryfe's heart, and then use the Force to twist his muscular body.